Our Love Story
by Sweet forever
Summary: Follow Eli and Clare as they fall in love and go through their ups and downs. Has Adam/Becky, Drew/Bianca, Alli/Dallas, and jenna/Conner.
1. Chapter 1

**Leave a review if you think i should keep going with the story. Also if you want to leave a suggertion please do and maybe i'll put it into the story.**

Eli and Clare

6th grade

Clare's prov

Me and all my friends are hanging out today cause its the last day of summer vacation. The group of friends is made up of me, Alli, Jenna, Becky, Bianca, Eli, Dallas, Conner, Adam, and Drew. Right now we are all at the park. All the boys are riding their bikes and skateboards while us girls are under a tree talking about who we like. "Drew is sooooo mine! So all of you guys better back off!" Bianca told us all. "You can keep Drew Bi but Dallas is the one for me!" Alli shouted and I'm surprised the boys didn't hear. "Hello earth to Jenna!" Alli said to Jenna. "Oh um sorry I was just um." "Looking at Conner." I finished her sentence. "What no!" She said but we all gave her a look and she caved in and admitted "Fine I have crush on Conner." "Well good thing none of you guys likes Adam cause I really really like him!" Becky told us. "Well I guess that only lives little old Clare. So...Clare who do you like but I think I already know. Every time we all hangout you two always end up making your own group of two and you two are always hanging out without us around." Alli asked me, well not really cause there is no need to ask cause all the girls know. "I like Eli. There happy now?" I snap back at Alli. "Very" was all she said.

Same time Eli's prov

"I wonder what the girls are talking about?" asked Drew. "They're probably talking about some celebrity crush they have." I answer him. He looks satisfied with my answer and we all go back to what we were doing. I took a second to look at Clare. Man is Clare beautiful. I start riding my skateboard but I keep looking at Clare and before I knew it I hit a tree and fell. Everyone gathers around me. "Are you ok Eli?" Asked Clare. "Yeah I'm fine I wasn't looking at where I was going." I answered her. "Oh I think we all know what you were looking!" Said Drew while looking at Clare. Not cool man. Thank God that she didn't notice anything but everyone else did. I roll my eyes at him but everyone just smiles trying to hold in all the laughter.

After that we all agreed to go home, take a shower, eat dinner and meet up again to watch a movie at my house.

Clare's prov

Me and Eli already talked about this earlier and he said that I could go to his house to eat and take a shower there cause he already knows about my situation at home with my parents. "So you already have cloth in your back bag or do we have to stop by your house to get it?" Asked Eli. "It's ok I already packed my cloth." We walk to his house in comfortable silence. When we get to his house Cece was already cooking and Bullfrog was on the couch watching T.V. "Hey Clare-bear! What's up?" Asked Bullfrog. "Hi Bullfrog, hi Cece." I greet them with a smile. "Cece, Bullfrog can Clare take a shower here and eat with us today?" Asked Eli. "Sure, but does she already have her cloth?" Asked Cece. "Yeah Cece." Me and Eli go up to his room. "I'm going to go downstairs so you can get ready." Eli told me. "Thanks Eli" I told him. "No problem!"

At dinner Eli's prov

I really don't want to go have dinner with my parents! I know that of I do Bullfrog will end up making jokes about me liking Clare and will try to convince Clare that I am a "good catch" as he would say. "Hey Clare you want to go eat dinner in my room and watch a movie?" I ask her hoping she will say yes! "Um sure but is that ok with your parents?" She asked me. "Um Cece Bullfrog can me and Clare have dinner in my room and watch a movie?" "Sure baby boy." Uh why does she call me that in front of Clare!?

After dinner.

I hear someone at the door, it Alli. I go and open the door and she walks in as if its her own house. I roll my eyes. "Hi Eli!" She greets me. "Hey Alli. Um Clare is in my room so you can go upstairs and talk to her." "Kk" she says and goes running to my room.

Now everyone is here. We all go to my room. Drew and Bi seem to be close right now cause she is sitting on him on the floor and both can't stop laughing. "So Drew Bi what's up?" I ask them. "Oh should I tell them or should you?" She asked Drew. "Um we're dating!" They both said together. The room was filled with awwws and people saying we knew it.

Dallas and Alii were on the floor just talking and Alli would always hit his chest and laugh at his jokes but she always kept her hand on his chest. Oh Alli and her flirting.

Jenna and Conner were talking and Jenna had her head on his shoulder. Looking at them, I think they would make a good couple. Wait what did I just say, I think I may be spending too much time with Clare.

Becky and Adam were just laughing so hard that they were both turning red. I can't wait to see them together that way Adam could stop talking about different way to win over Becky. I'm being honest that's all he talks about!

Me and Clare sit on my bed and I lay against the wall and Clare grabs my arm and puts her head on my shoulder. If I could I would just kiss her but unfortunately she's not my girlfriend, at lest not yet!


	2. Chapter 2

Eli and Clare ch 2

Clare's prov

We were all watching a horror movie and I get very scared. Now the scariest part came up in the movie and I grab Eli's arm and hold it as hard as I can. He looks at me and smirks and whispers to me "It's ok it's just a movie. It's all fake." Then puts an arm around me a holds me tight.

Eli's prov

I know that Clare is afraid of horror movies ,that's why I picked horror movies for movie night. She grabs my arm and I turn my head to look at her and give her my well known smirk and whisper to her "It's ok it's just a movie. It's all fake." I try being brave and put my arm around her. After the movie was over everyone went home and it was just me and Clare. Clare's phone starts ringing so I leave my room so she could talk to whoever it was.

Clare's prov

It was my mom calling to I pick up.

(Bold for Clare and normal for her mom)

"Hello"

"Hi honey. Um Clare, me and your father are having some small issues and need sometime alone so we are going to spend the next 4 days at a hotel far from here. So can you go home pack some cloths and stay a Eli's or Alli's house?"

"Um sure mom. And don't try to hid it I know that you and dad don't get along anymore bye!"

I can't believe this! I know they fight all the time but I never thought it would get to the point where they would do this! Eli comes in and I ask "Do you think that I can spend the next 4 days here cause my parents need some 'alone time' to solve their problems." He looks sad and then quickly becomes happy. "I'm so sorry Clare about what's going on with your parents but on the other hand you do get to stay at hotel Eli for the next 4 day!" He told me trying to cheer me up.

"Thank you but do you think Cece and Bullfrog will be ok with this." I asked him " Clare please, your like a daughter to them! Of course they would ok with you staying here for a while." He assured me. After talking to Eli's patents me and Eli went walking to my house to get some more cloth. Once I opened the door to my house he spoke up and said "Man this house feels so wired and so dead without your parents here to fill up with laughter." "And yelling" I added with bitterness in my voice. "Clare you can't be negative. See this whole thing like I do. Think that they are going to spend the next 4 days in a faraway hotel and are going to talk about everything and work everything out and live happily ever after." He said to me.

" I wish that was all true but that only happens in movies. In real life my parents are going to split up and I'm going to stay with my mom. My dad will move out of the house, he'll find another women, and start a family with her. My mom is going to start dating guys like crazy and I'm going to become the parent and tell her when to be home and I'm going to be the one that suffers while my parents move on with their life's without each other." I explain to Eli. "That will never happen and even if it does, you will always have me by your side, I promise I'll be there for you whenever you need me." He promised me.


	3. Chapter 3

Eli and Clare ch 3

**So ever since Eli made that promise to Clare that he would be there for always they have been very very close. Keep in mind that in this story everyone is the same age.**

**2 years later in their first year of high school.**

Clare's prov

So 2 years later and the whole group is still together! We are all still single with the exception on Drew and Bi and we all still have the same crush on the same boys we had 2 years ago.

Me and Eli are on the steps of Degrassi waiting for the rest of the group and deiced to see what classes we had together. "Hey we have AP English, history, and math!" Eli shouted. "Yeah so we have half of our classes together." I added. We kept having small talks when a tall girl with tan skin, long black hair, and very skinny came up to us and asked "Hi am new in twin and you guys look pretty nice and I was wondering if I could maybe hang out with you guys today during school?" She asked unsure and a bit nervous. Me and Eli looked at each other then at her and I said "Um sure why not. I'm Clare and this is Elijah but you can call him Eli." "Clare! Why did you tell her my full name? You know I don't like it!" Eli pouted, and it was very cute if say so myself. "I know that you don't like it and that's why I said it." I said back in a flirty tone with a giggle.

Oh wait me and Eli completely forgot about the girl. "Oh sorry, so what's your name?" She giggled and answered "it's ok, I see you guys like each other. My name is Imogen." She said in a very bubbly tone. I choose not to pay attention to her comment about me and Eli and I think Eli did the same cause he said nothing. All 3 of us kept talking. As we were talking the rest of the group showed up little my little. As they got to know her they all learned to like her too.

6 months later

I'm starting to have second about Imogen, cause she is hanging out with Eli way to much and now Eli has apart no time for me! Here comes Eli maybe today he is free and we can hangout. "Hey Eli." I greet him. "Hey Clare!" He says back. "I was wondering if we could maybe hangout today?" I asked but just with the look on his face I knew he had other plans and I'm so sure that those plans involve Imogen.

Since I already know what he is going to say I speak up before he can answer and say "Oh sorry for asking, I should have asked. I know that you have better plans with Imogen. Have fun with her, we can hangout some other day." I try my hardest to give him a smile and then run off.

I went to the girls bathroom and cried my eyes out until I had no more tears left in me. At this point I have decided that I have to move on from Eli cause what we once had is now gone. I lost my best guy friend, I rock, and my crush.

I fix myself up and walk out of the bathroom and go on with my day as if nothing ever happened. I saw Eli coming my way when I was at my locker getting my books to go home. "Clare, I'm sorry that I've left you in the dust. It was wrong of me to forget you. I canceled my plans with Imogen and we can hangout." I was so happy he did that, but then I remembered what I told myself on the bathroom before. "Eli that's very sweet of you but what about Imogen? Look I have plans now to meet up with someone at the dot. Maybe some other time, ok?" I told him with bitterness in my voice. His face dropped as I told him that and he looked sad when I said this and I felt bad but then again he did this to me many time.

"Oh, well what girlfriend of yours is going, Alli, Jenna, Becky, or Bi?" He asked and them a light bulb turned on in my head, he replaced me with another girl so I'm going to replace him with another boy. I know who it can be. "This boy called um I think KC, he's cute, funny, and very sweet. He asked me during our history class but you were to distracted by Imogen and didn't notice probably." I say in a very innocent voice.

It was obvious that he was jealous and that meant that my plan worked. I walked away before he had a chance to say something else. I went off to look for KC to tell him that I changed my mind about going to the dot.

It was during history class. We were put into groups and he was put in my group. The rest of the group didn't really care about doing work so him and I did all the work and at the end he asked me to go to the dot. Once he asked that I was about to say yes when I thought about Eli and I felt as if it would be a bad idea so I told him I had to do homework and I was going to hangout with some friends.

I finally found KC! I walk up to what I'm guess is his locker. "Hey!" I say with a very bubbly tone. He looks up and smiles and says "Hey don't you have homework to do?" I giggle and answer "Turns out all my classes didn't give me to much homework so I'm going to do it all night. I um told my friends I had other plans and they were cool with it." He gave me a confused look so I told him "What I'm trying to say is I want to know if that offer to the dot is still up for grabs?" He laughed and said "Well I don't know cause I am a very busy guy." "Hahaha very funny!" I snapped at him and then he told me " Duh we can still go to the dot."

With that we both walked out of Degrassi together and walked all the way to the dot. You know what it feels good to be someone's first choice and not having a person hanging out with me because they feel pity for me.


	4. Chapter 4

Eli and Clare ch 4

Clare's prov

Me and KC are walking into the Dot and he holds the door open for me, what a gentlemen. "I'm going to order us something, so what do you want to eat, my treat." "Um I strawberry milkshake with some fries." I answer him. I walk over to an empty table and sit down and wait for KC. At that moment Imogen came up to me. "Hey Clare, so I heard you turned down a chance to hangout with Eli, why? Do you think just cause you got one boy's attention that you're hot stuff and too good for Eli?" She asked me in a very mean and bitter tone. "No, it's just that KC asked first so I can't tell him no just to go hangout with someone else." I simply tell her cause if you give too much information to her she will twist it into something else and then people will believe her. She smirks at me and then walked to another table where none other then Eli waited for her.

Me and Eli's eyes meet and he gave me a look that said this wasn't what he wanted but had no choice. At that moment KC came and had our food so I turn my attention to him. "So what's between you and Eli?" I was taken back by his question so I gave him a confused face. "Don't look at me like that. Just from what I saw right now I know that he likes you and you like him too and a lot if I may say so myself." He said with a laugh.

Wait I don't understand he likes doesn't he. If he does like me then why did he just say what he said and laughed about it. I guess what I was thinking was obvious because he said "Not to be mean, but did you think I liked you cause I don't and its not cause you're a bad person you really are an amazing person but I like you as a friend and plus I saw the way you looked at Eli in our history class. It obvious that you like him and I saw the way he looked at you when he saw us here, he likes you." I don't believe him!

"No he doesn't! If he really did like me then he wouldn't have replaced me with Imogen!" I snapped back at him. "Look guys when they have best friends that are girls at first they are super close and everything is fun and games, but then both start to have feelings for each other and that's when the drama starts. You would rather talk about it but us guys get nervous about talking about it and try to find other ways to prevent talking about it." He explained to me. "How do you know?" I questioned him. "You always want to know everything." He laughed and continued and said "I have a girlfriend. She moved away but we're still together and we meet cause it was us and the rest of the group of friends, later on we became close and became best friends, after a year or two we started having feelings for each other and started dating we still are." He said with. goofy smile, it was cute. "I don't know. How do I get him to talk to me?" I asked. "For starters don't try to make him jealous like you did with me and just try to hang out with him as much as you can." He advised me. "Thanks. You know what I really would like to hang out with you again. You could be like a brother to me." I asked shyly. "I'd like that." With that we walked out and he walked me home.


	5. Chapter 5

Eli and Clare ch 5

Eli's prov

I need to start hanging out with Clare again, I feel so bad about leaving her for Imogen so many times. The only reason I've hangout with Imogen more then Clare is cause I just know that if I do start to hang out with Clare my stupid mouth will open and I'll tell her the truth about my feelings for her. I don't want her to find out that I like her cause what if she doesn't like me back, it will be the end of our friendship cause things will get awkward.

I told Imogen that I was going to study here and that she could leave. Man that girl is annoying. She always talks about the weirdest things and I thought I was weird. The bottom line is that I don't like Imogen I only hang out with her cause all my other friends are hanging out with the girls they like, trying to make a move and ask them out, so I only had one choice.

As soon as Imogen was out of sight I started to walk to Clare's house. Once I got to Clare's house I rang the door bell and Clare opened the door. I first Clare looked confused as to why I was her so she asked "What are you doing here?" "I um think we should you know...ummm...talk?" I said, but it sounded like I was asking. "There is nothing to talk about." She quickly told me. "Yes we do Clare, just give me 10 minutes and I'll leave you alone." She thought about it and then said "Fine" she said.

"Um Clare I don't know how to say this cause its kinda scary for me to say." I started off. "Just say!" She quickly and angrily snapped at me. "Ilikeyou!" I spat out rather quickly. "What?" She questioned me. I sighed. "I like you, like a lot." I told her. She looked so confused at me. "What? You can't like me cause you spend every minute of everyday with Imogen!" She asked me. "The reason I spend so much time with her is cause I was scared that you wouldn't like me back and I just hung out with Imogen so that I wouldn't have to hang out with you and run the risk of telling you my true feelings." I explained to her. "Eli you know that you can trust me and tell me anything and you know what I like you too." She told me and blushed a bit, that was really cute. Without even think I crushed me lips with hers.

**I'm so sorry that it was short but i really just dont know where i'm going with the story so yeah if you guys have any idea as to what i should do with the story just leave a review cause I dont know if i should keep going with the story or not.**


	6. Chapter 6

Eli and Clare ch 6

Clare's prov

OMG! Eli kissed me! We open our eyes and pull away and stared at each other for what felt like forever. "So..." I awkwardly said. "Um...that was nice...does this mean you're my girlfriend?" Eli asked me. It's so cute how he's all nervous cause usually he is all cool and carefree. "Um...i don't know...do you want me to be your girlfriend?" I shyly ask him. He gave me a look that said 'why would you even ask?' and said "Clare why would you ask me that? Yes a million time yes, I would love for you to be my girlfriend!" He grabbed me and hugged me tight and then spun me around. This is the start of something great!

Friday

I can't wait to tell the girls about me and Eli! When I got to school I found the girls and Imogen was there as well but that's good. "Hey!" I greet them in a very happy and cheery voice. "Well what's got you so happy?" Alli asked me. "Well from now on I am no longer single!" I told them. "Oh that guy me and Eli saw when me and Eli were on our DATE!" She made the word date loud and very clear. "Well it's not that guy, he and I are just friends. My new boyfriend is Eli!" I yell! Imogen made a face that made it obvious that she was angry and very jealous. "I don't believe it! You and Eli haven't hung out in like forever!" Jenna said to me. "I know but yesterday we were talking and between one thing and another we ended up kissing and we talked things out and well yeah!" I exclaimed.

"I'm going to the restroom I'll be back." Said Imogen and then she walked away. I think she's very mad about me and Eli dating but oh well.

Eli's prov

I was at my locker and when I closed it there was Imogen standing there, great ( see the sarcasm)! "Hey hot stuff!" She says to me in a flirty voice. "Um hi Imogen. Can you like not call me that ever again?" I asked her. "Look I know you and Clare are dating but what your girlfriend doesn't know won't hurt her." She whispered to me and a devilish smile grew on her face. "Imogen don't ever say that to me again, I love Clare, as a matter of fact I have loved her since I've known her so don't ever think you have a chance with me!" I yelled at her. She looked like she was about to cry and a first I felt bad for what I did but then I remembered what she said. At that Clare came walking down the hall and before I knew it Imogen crashed her lips with mine. I quickly pull away but it was too late cause Clare was already running away with tears in her eyes. "I hate you so much, I never want to see your face again in my life. Go die in hell!" I shouted from the top of my lungs. After what I said to Imogen I ran after Clare.

I finally found her in the front steps of degrassi. I sat next to her on the steps and she then yelled at me "Eli, why? I thought you cared about me!" "Clare, I do care about you." I assured her. "How do I know for sure if that's true? After what I saw I can't trust you that easily." She explained to me. I told her the whole story of what really happened with Imogen an by the end she was really unsure of what to think. "Eli just give me time to think cause right now I don't know what to think."

Clare's prov

I don't know what to think, Eli is a really great guy and deep down I know he wouldn't do this to me but its hard to think that after what I saw.


	7. Help!

**Hey guys I really can use some help now. I haven't been feeling very well these past couple of days and I really don't know where I'm going with the story. If you have any ideas as to what I could do with the story please leave a review cause I don't know where to go with the story. **


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys i'm so sorry i haven't updated in a long time, it's just I have had a lot on school stuff and I haven't been feeling too well, but i'm back now. I hope you guys like this!**

Eli and Clare ch 7

Clare's prov

I kept my distance from Eli throughout school and when I got home I went to my room and call Ali. "Hello?" She asked. "Hey Ali, it's me Clare. Do you think that you, Jenna, Bi, and Becky and come over tonight I have a lot to tell and I need lots of help." I explained to Ali. "Um sure. Bye I have to call everyone to see if they can come." She hung up and I started to think about Eli and Imogen. Should I really believe him? Ring ring ring! I went over to my phone, it was my mom.

Bold Clare and regular her mom

"Hi mom"

"Hey honey. Um I have a lot of paper work to do tonight so I'm coming home pretty late."

"Um ok mom bye"

"Bye"

At that moment the door bell rang. I went downstairs and oped the door and all my girls were there. They all went to my room but me and Ali went to the kitchen to make some popcorn and get some soda.

Now we were all chewing on popcorn and drinking our soda and Ali asked "So what the problem? Why did you want a girls night pit of nowhere?" I took a deep breath and thought about I to word my story without making them hate Eli cause they ate all friends and as for Imogen I really don't care what they think.

"Ok so when I was talking to you guys about me and Eli dating remember how Imogen looked really mad?" They all nodded and I continued with my story " Well I went to my locker and in the hallways I saw Eli and Imogen kissing!" At this point I felt like shit. "Eli told me that she came to him out of nowhere, but I just don't know what to believe, his word or my eyes!" They all looked at each other and silence fell over all of us.

"I think you should believe Eli cause he is your boyfriend and I know Eli would never do something like this and especially to you cause anyone can see it in his eyes that he truly loves you." Becky told me and that really made me feel really good. I got up from where I was sitting and went over to Becky and hugged her and whispered to her a thank you. I went back to where I was sitting and Jenna said "Becky has a point and I always knew Imogen was trouble from the second she walked into our lives and the only reason I never said anything was because I didn't want to be judgmental and give her a chance." Jenna did have a point.

"What the hell are you doing her with us?! You know what you should be doing right? You should be happy with Eli cause would never do this! As you can see we all gave you good reasons to believe in Eli now everyone get up cause we are leave and Clare go fix thing with Eli cause you know him better then any of us and know his is a good guy!" Bianca said getting with all the other girls.

We all went downstairs and I said my goodbyes to them as they walked away. Bi really does have a point. I should really call Eli and forgive him. What I saying there is nothing to forgive him for cause he never did anything wrong it was all Imogen's fault!

I closed the door and went to the kitchen to get something to drink. At that very moment I heard the door bell ring and I ran to the door to see who it was and OMG of was Eli! What do I do?! What do I say?! I opened the door. "Hey" he says to with a sad smile. His eyes are red and puffy. Has he been crying? "Hi Eli"


	9. Chapter 8

Eli and Clare ch 8

Clare's prov

I let Eli into my house and we go to my living room and sit down. Eli spoke up and said " Look Clare please believe me when I say that what you saw in the hallway with Imogen that wasn't what I wanted she just came at me out of nowhere and I was just frozen." I really think he is being honest but a part of me still feels hurt. "Eli I want to believe you but I still feel hurt!" I explain to him. "Clare what do I have to do for you to believe me?" He questioned me with hurt in his voice. Out of nowhere his lips come in contact with mine. The kiss last a while and when we pull away a big grin shows up on his face. "So does this mean you're not mad cause if you were still you wouldn't have kissed me back?" He asked. I chuckle and then answered him "Yes Eli you are forgiven, just don't let that happen ever again."

After that we both hung put for a bit and then he had to go home. I went to my room did some last minute homework and them went to bed. I woke up the next day an decided to dress up for school today just because I felt good, I have the greatest friends ever and the best boyfriend in the world! I did my hair in it's usual curls and did a natural makeup. I picked out a cute yellow dress with small baby blue dot, brown wedges, a denim vest, and a cute brown beanie.

I was getting a glass of of orange juice when I phone stated to ring I went over to my bag to pull out my phone and it was Eli. I soon as I read his name on the screen of my phone a smile grew on my face.

Bold Clare

"Hi Eli"

"Hey babe, um do you want me to pick you up?"

"Yeah ok!"

"Good, I'm in front of your house so come out."

"We're you expecting for me to say yes?"

"Kinda"

"Ok bye"

"Bye"

I drank my juice really fast grabbed my back bag and went outside.

"Well hello there Edwards." I smile. "Hello Mr. Goldsworthy." When we get to school my day went form great to horrible. "Hi Eli, you cutie pie!" Imogen squealed. She was was walking/running to us, well to Eli really, and was coming to hug him when Eli put a hand in front of her and stopped her. "Imogen I am very mad about what you did last time and I would be very happy I you just left me, Clare, and all out friends alone, please." Imogen really didn't look happy, but who cares!


End file.
